


Проявить заботу

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Он столько лет заботился об огромной Семье – он знает все и о кнутах, и о пряниках. Заботиться о ком-то – это всегда приятно. Вдвойне приятно, когда этот кто-то разделяет твои представления о личной заботе.





	Проявить заботу

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - DS-отношения, фут-фетиш, секс-игрушки. Цуна сильно изменился за лето. Точнее, за 10 лет.

Первое, на что он натыкается взглядом – до боли знакомая широкая улыбка, больше напоминающая оскал. Сквало вскакивает с дивана и идет к Цуне стремительным танцующим шагом – так он идет на бой, Цуне известно это. Когда он оказывается всего в паре шагов от него, ослепительная улыбка начинает меркнуть. Но Сквало все равно несет вперед по инерции, и он оказывается нос к носу с Савадой, растерянный и чертовски злой.  
Потому что на шее Сквало – черный кожаный ошейник.  
А на Цуне – нет.  
Потому что в этом клубе – как и во всех БДСМ-клубах, где Цуна раньше бывал – действует негласное правило: нет ошейника – ты отдаешь приказы. Есть ошейник – подчиняешься им.  
Многие приходят сюда со своими «питомцами», ведя их на изящных поводках из лакированной кожи или цепочках из ажурных звеньев. Поводок – знак принадлежности.  
Без него приходят только одинокие. И чертовски самоуверенные, - думает Цуна, медленно опуская ладонь на щеку Сквало. Тот дергается, как от удара, и раскрывает было рот, чтобы по привычке заорать, но Цуна прижимает палец к его губам.  
\- Тихо. Мы оба пришли сюда не ругаться. А получить то, что хотим, - палец очерчивает контур губ, и Сквало дергает уголком рта. В глазах у него бушует холодное пламя. – Ты не обратился за помощью к своим… коллегам. Значит, в Варии никто не знает о твоих нуждах. И не узнает, - быстро добавляет он.  
Цуна начинает поглаживать щеку Сквало кончиками пальцев, ощущая чужое напряжение всем телом.  
\- Я ничем не лучше, но и не хуже любого другого здесь. Ты пойдешь со мной, - Цуна говорит одновременно мягко и настойчиво. – И получишь то, что ты хочешь.  
Он видит, что Сквало колеблется.  
Цуна подцепляет кончиками пальцев край ошейника и тянет на себя.  
\- Ты идешь со мной.  
\- Стоп-слово, - выплевывает Сквало и устремляется вперед, к дальней стене, где видны двери в отдельные кабинеты. Цуна улыбается и неспешно идет за ним.  
\- "Вонгола", - говорит он, прикрывая за собой дверь. Сквало смотрит на него, как на ненормального. Цуна пожимает плечам. – Меня это сможет остановить.  
Сквало фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди, глядя на него с презрением. Цуна садится в кресло с высокой спинкой и мягко улыбается ему. Он многого не знает о членах своей Семьи. Но и они о нем – тоже.  
\- Сними рубашку. Медленно. Покажи себя.  
Взгляд Сквало становится издевательским. Он облизывает губы и начинает расстегивать пуговицы. Затем спускает рубашку с плеч и скидывает ее на пол. Левый сосок у него проколот.  
Цуна доволен. Но недостаточно.  
\- Это было слишком быстро. Подойди сюда.  
Сквало подходит к нему нарочито медленно и застывает перед креслом.  
\- Стань на колени.  
Сквало смеряет его холодным взглядом.  
\- Стань на колени. Саб.  
Сквало коротко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и опускается на пол. Цуна коротко бьет его по лицу, не больно, но достаточно для того, чтобы на скуле появилось нежно-розовое пятно.  
\- Ты делаешь то, что я тебе говорю. Беспрекословно. Не перечишь мне. Еще одна ошибка – и я отправляю тебя вон, в общий зал, где на тебя каждый сможет заявить права. Видел дона Фьоджи за крайним столиком? Как думаешь, он весит больше ста двадцати килограммов? А язык за зубами хорошо умеет держать, как думаешь? Правила клуба – это одно, но возможность унизить Варию – совсем другое.  
Сквало молчит, опустив голову и стиснув кулаки.  
\- Ты давно не был в клубах, - кивает сам себе Цуна. – Ты не в курсе, что следовать правилам сегодня могут далеко не все. Думаешь, я не проходил через это? – Сквало вскидывает на него злые глаза. – Я сделал так, что они будут следовать правилам неукоснительно. Они молчат обо мне. Но не уверен, что станут молчать про тебя. Поэтому либо ты уходишь прямо сейчас и рискуешь, либо остаешься здесь и получаешь то, зачем пришел. Ты остаешься?  
\- Да, - хрипло отвечает Сквало и кривит губы.  
\- Хорошо, - Цуна гладит его по покрасневшей от удара коже, отводит с лица волосы, зарывается в густые пряди и слегка тянет на себя. – Красивый. Красивый саб, - Сквало тихо выдыхает, прикрыв глаза. – Самый красивый из всех, что у меня были. Не беспокойся. Я знаю, как о тебе позаботиться.  
Цуна откидывается в кресле. Он столько лет заботился об огромной Семье – он знает все и о кнутах, и о пряниках. Заботиться о ком-то – это всегда приятно. Вдвойне приятно, когда этот кто-то разделяет твои представления о личной заботе.  
\- Сними с меня обувь.  
Сквало раздвигает ноги чуть шире и наклоняется, развязывая шнурки на сияющих ботинках Савады. Снимает их и отставляет в сторону, затем стягивает с него носки. Легко скользит подушечками пальцев по узкой ступне, забираясь вверх под штанину.  
\- Молодец. Теперь поцелуй.  
Сквало касается губами подъема, целует выступающую косточку и трогает ее языком. Трется носом о кожу и перехватывает ступню поудобнее, втягивая в рот мизинец и посасывая его. Цуна чувствует, как в теле разливается тягучий приятый жар.  
\- Тебе нравится? – очень важно проявлять заботу о тех, кто у тебя в подчинении. Цуна не рассчитывает на честный ответ – пока что. Но Сквало зажмуривается и выдыхает «Да», легко прикусывая тонкую кожу на щиколотке и сразу же зализывая место укуса. Цуна опускает ладонь ему на макушку и поглаживает.  
\- Хороший саб. Иди сюда, - он заставляет Сквало поднять голову и целует его, глубоко проникая языком в рот. Отстраняется и слегка приподнимается в кресле. – Теперь штаны.  
Сквало облизывает губы. Он расстегивает пуговицу на штанах Цуны и медленно тянет вниз молнию. Снимает их, быстро пройдясь ладонями по его ягодицам. Осторожно приподнимает поочередно обе его ступни, выпутывая ноги из штанин.  
\- Отсоси мне, - говорит Цуна ласково, раздвигая ноги пошире. Сквало смотрит на него снизу вверх долгим темным взглядом, и Цуна чувствует, как член натягивает ткань белья.  
Сквало подается вперед и прижимается губами к головке, ласкает ее языком через ткань. Цуна тихо шипит. Сквало быстро тянет его трусы вниз, трется щекой о стоящий член, целует основание и, наконец, забирает его в рот целиком, расслабляя горло. Цуна зарывается пальцами ему в волосы и начинает медленно двигаться, трахая его в рот. Усидеть на месте сложно – Сквало слишком горячий внутри, его губы обхватывает член слишком плотно, он позволяет трахать себя слишком глубоко.  
Цуна слукавил. Он бывает в клубах часто, но его последний раз случился слишком давно для того, чтобы Цуна был в состоянии как следует сдерживаться сегодня. Он делает глубокий вдох и опускает ладони на плечи Сквало. Тот отстраняется, выпуская его член изо рта, и принимается вылизывать мошонку.  
\- Хороший, старательный саб. Вот так, - Цуна обхватывает член и водит влажной головкой по блестящим от слюны губам Сквало. Сквало сдавленно стонет и раздвигает ноги еще шире. – Подрочи себе. Я разрешаю.  
Сквало снова обхватывает губами его член, расстегивая ширинку на своих штанах. Он резко двигает головой, насаживаясь до основания, и быстро дрочит себе. Когда он неловко двигает бедрами, Цуна сглатывает вязкую слюну и спрашивает, немного задыхаясь:  
\- Тебе что-то мешает? У тебя слишком узкие штаны, мне нравится, когда они на тебе туго натягиваются. Раздвинь ноги еще шире.  
Сквало вздрагивает всем телом и громко, протяжно стонет, когда его колени разъезжаются в стороны. Стон проходит дрожью по позвоночнику, стенки горла сжимаются вокруг члена, и Цуна кончает, широко распахнув глаза. Он тяжело переводит дух и смотрит вниз горящим взглядом.  
\- Сними их. И покажи мне, что у тебя внутри.  
Сквало не краснеет – но на щеках у него разгораются два ярких пятна. Цуна со стоном думает, что надо будет отхлестать его по щекам еще – это выглядит восхитительно.  
Когда Сквало поднимается с пола и сдирает с себя штаны, Цуна садится на край кресла и приказывает:  
\- Повернись ко мне спиной и стань на четвереньки. Я хочу видеть.  
Секунду Цуне кажется, что сейчас Сквало прорычит «"Вонгола", чертов ублюдок» и накинется на него. Но Сквало прикусывает губу почти до крови и выполняет приказ. Когда он опускается на четвереньки перед Цуной, прогнув спину, тот сглатывает и говорит:  
\- Сначала раздвинь ягодицы и покажи себя.  
Сквало ложится на пол грудью и кладет ладони на ягодицы, оттягивая их в стороны. Цуна смотрит на торчащий из покрасневшего отверстия небольшой аккуратный ступор и осторожно трогает его пальцем. Сквало стонет.  
\- Вытащи, - хрипло говорит Цуна и сжимает ладонь на своем члене. У него снова начинает вставать.  
Сквало обхватывает жемчужно-белый ступор пальцами и начинает медленно вытаскивать, прогибаясь в спине еще сильней. Он мокрый от пота, его кожа влажно блестит, и Цуна ускоряет движения ладонью. Когда из растянутого отверстия показывается тонкий шнур и первая бусина, Цуна тихо стонет, запрокинув голову.  
Сквало тянет, царапая пальцами свободной руки пол. Слишком медленно. Слишком. И волосы закрывают лицо, Цуна совсем ничего не видит.  
\- Встань и повернись ко мне.  
Сквало шатает, как пьяного, когда он поднимается на ноги. Цуна хватает его за бедро и нащупывает ступор, неотрывно глядя Сквало в глаза снизу вверх. Цуна тянет, жадно всматриваясь в нахмуренные страдальчески тонкие брови и оскаленный рот, из которого то и дело вырываются короткие стоны. Когда последняя бусина выскальзывает из задницы Сквало с влажным шлепком, тот медленно опускает голову и слизывает капли пота над верхней губой. Он смотрит на Цуну, ожидая приказа, и от него волнами расходится тяжелое густое возбуждение. Когда Цуна легко касается головки его члена губами, Сквало смотрит на него сумасшедшими глазами.  
\- А теперь трахни меня, - говорит Цуна, разводя ноги в стороны и устраивая их на подлокотниках кресла. – Трахни так, чтобы мне понравилось. Ты же сделаешь это?  
\- Да, - отвечает Сквало. Когда он входит в него, быстро растянув, в его взгляде Цуна видит что-то такое, что хочется зажмуриться и закричать – так это хорошо. Цуна вцепляется в его плечи, насаживаясь, смотрит в лихорадочно горящие глаза и знает, знает теперь наверняка, точно, что Сквало придет в этот клуб еще.  
Цуна запрокидывает голову и стонет, чувствуя горячие губы на своей шее. Голова кружится, ему кажется, что они рухнут сейчас с этого кресла вдвоем или перевернутся вместе с ним. Потолок пляшет перед глазами, и Цуна утыкается лбом в плечо Сквало, кончая с протяжным криком. Тот дергается, резко натягивает его на себя и хрипло выдыхает ему в шею, дрожа всем телом.  
Они тяжело дышат несколько минут, не говоря ни слова. Затем Цуна медленно разжимает стиснутые на влажном от пота плече пальцы и кладет их на щеку Сквало, облепленную светлыми волосами. Отводит их с лица и думает, что нужно сейчас обязательно что-то сказать – этого требует желание заботиться. Хороший саб. Замечательный саб. Или страстный саб – он говорил это много раз, нужно лишь выбрать подходящее слово.  
\- Это было замечательно, - говорит он спокойно и уверенно, поглаживая кончиком пальца слипшиеся от пота светлые ресницы, - Сквало.  
Сквало медленно открывает глаза и смотрит на него в упор.  
\- "Вонгола", - хрипло говорит он, и внутри у Цуны все обрывается. Действительно, замечательный саб. Сам остановил его, когда Цуна почти перешел границу. Замечательный…  
Сквало поднимается на ноги и откидывает за спину спутанные волосы. Цуна встает следом за ним, начиная не спеша одеваться. Когда он повязывает галстук и уже открывает дверь, ее захлопывает ладонь в перчатке. Другая медленно опускает ему в карман ошейник.  
\- В субботу, у тебя в кабинете, в полдень. И никаких стоп-слов. Только последний дебил выберет "Вонгола".  
\- И только он же попытается остановится, когда ему ужасно хочется продолжить, - кивает с улыбкой Цуна. За его спиной хмыкают, ладонь исчезает с двери и проходится коротким мазком по его волосам. Цуна прикрывает глаза и выдыхает.  
\- Хорошо. Никаких остановок.  
Если действительно хочешь о ком-то позаботиться – нет смысла останавливаться.


End file.
